in your shadow i can shine
by BVB369
Summary: Ella is the sister of the drummer of TOKIO HOTEL Gustav Shaffer. what happens when Ella finally meets bill and tom kaulitz and there is a surtain black hair kaulitz that she has her eyes on. how will gustav react when he finds out bill is dating his sistr


Ella's (p.o.v)

"El." My brother Gustav called from outside my door." WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled after the one hundredth time he called my name. "I thought you wanted to come to

band practice today?" Gustav asked as he opened my door with one eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that I'll be down in a minute gussy." I said as I ran my

fingers through my hair. "Okay." he said with a chuckle and with that my door was like it was before. Closed. I forced myself to get out of bed, I rubbed my eyes and got

dressed. After that I went to work on my make up and hair. I put a thick layer of eyeliner around my eyes and applied a little mascara. Then I picked up my straightener and

went to work on my hair. I grabbed my hair glue and started to spike my red and black hair. After I was done I examined myself in the mirror. I straightened out my black v-

neck t-shirt, put my red hoodie on and zipped it up. I was putting on my combat boots when I heard guitar playing I know that they where about to start. When I walked

into the basement I stopped died in my tracks when I saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. I snapped out of my trance when I was hit in the back of the head

with a drumstick." Earth to Ella." Georg said with a smile on his face. "Bill. Tom this is Gustav's little sister Ella." Georg said as he plugged in his bass guitar." So you're

Ella?" The dread head boy said with a smirk on his face." The one and only. Wait let me guess you must be tom?" I said tilting my head to the side a little bit. "How did yo

u know?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face." Gussy and the hobbit over there told me about you." I said earning a glare from Georg. I couldn't help but to laugh."

Really?" he said with that smirk creeping up on his face once again. I just nodded. I walked over to the leather couch in the corner of the room. I couldn't keep my eyes off

of bill I assumed his name was. Then he started to sing and I couldn't stop the gigantic smile from forming on my face. When ever I saw him look over to me I dropped my

head and let my hair fall into my face so he couldn't see me blushing like a mad man. After practice Gustav was by my side. "So what did you think?" he asked like a little

kid wanting a cookie before dinner. "I loved it." I said make the smile on his face even bigger. Soon I found my self being picked up and twirled around. When he finally put

me down I started to stumble backwards. Before I hit the floor bill caught me." You alright there?" he said with a bit of chuckle in his voice. "I'm fine." I said feeling very

embarrassed. "That's good. I'm bill by the way." He said as he shook my hand. I felt something in my hand. I looked down there was a piece of paper in my hand. I slid it

into the pocket of my hoodie. "We should hang out sometime you know to get to know each other." Bill said with a warm smile on his face." How about tonight?" I asked

as I moved my bangs out of my face. "Perfect." He said as the smile on his face got bigger. "Great." I said. I giggled a little when I saw him turn a shade of red. With that

I walked out of basement. I went up to my room after everyone left. Once my door was shut I pulled the piece of paper bill had slipped into my hand earlier. I unfolded

the small piece of paper to find a phone number. I just smiled to myself. I punched in the number and hit rang twice before it was answered."hello." he said in a

kind voice. "hey bill its me Ella." i said as i ran my fingers through my hair. "oh hey" he said his voice more cheerful then before." i was just wondering if i can come over

now? i have nothing to do and i just wanted to you know hang out. i said as i played with my dog-tag around my neck. " yeah sure come on over." he said with

happiness in his voice in his voice. he told me his address and hung up the phone.


End file.
